


Take Flight

by BlueKitKat



Series: Take Flight [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, SO, circus stuff, enjoy, etc - Freeform, experimenting, i listened to the legend of the guardians soundtrack + some other music, i mean pat n lo are humans but ye, spoilers but not really he dies before the prologue, thomas is a winged guy too, tw death, tw experimentation, tw guns, tw real person death, tw torture, winged roman, winged sides, winged virgil, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: Winged humans.Humans, with wings. It’s as simple as it sounds. Of course, society doesn't see them as human. It treats them like animals.Two young winged people learn this the hard way.And it takes them a long time, an argument, and wild adventures with what seems like the only two people they've met with no intention to kill them, to recover.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So many people wanted to see this on tumblr, and i was having troubles with burning bridges so
> 
> why not have this??
> 
> I originally scrapped it but hey

Pain. Other than his name, that was one of the only things he remembered. 

He experienced it pretty much every day, so it was hard not to remember - he'd be lying down, curled up in his scarred wings and slightly torn black shirt, staring at the wall one moment, then the next moment, he would be grabbed by the wing and tossed into another dark room to be used like a tool - tortured until pain was one of the only feelings he knew. 

“Virgil...Virgil!” Virgil blinked at his name, sitting up. The sound of the purple and black feathered limbs acting as a substitute to a hug shifting echoing throughout the dark facility. His slightly cautious expression softened when he saw who had gotten his attention - his friend, a girl with wings resembling those of an elf owl. 

“What is it Gylfie? Have you found an escape yet?” his friend shook her head, to his dismay.

“No, I was just checking you were still alive. No offense.” she replied.

“None taken,” Virgil blinked, shifting into a more comfortable position, his movements once again echoing, “Honestly, if you were lying on the floor unmoving, I'd check if you were alive too.”

Gylfie chuckled, but quickly stopped when even that echoed. She shuddered. 

“Hey...Virgil, do you even know what they do with us once we're basically dead?” 

Virgil shook his head. The thought never crossed his mind - he assumed they just left bodies somewhere to rot, it wasn't far from the treatment they already gave them, so he wouldn't put it past the monsters that run this place.

“I heard they take them outside and leave them to fend for themselves. Apparently they get torn apart by any animal that crosses their path, because they're too weak to fight back,” Gylfie sighed and glanced at somewhere in the distance, before planting her gaze back on Virgil, “We need to get out of here Virgil. We'll die if we don't.”

“I know.” he replied, sighing. “I’m working on it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roman sighed heavily, glaring at the floor and hugging himself slightly with his large, pure snow white golden tipped wings. It had been a rough day of performing for him and Talyn, and he’d managed to sprain his ankle in landing. Of course, he’d been forced to continue, that’s what humans were like, persistent. 

“Roman!” he turned around at the sound of his voice, slightly worried for a second, but relaxing when he saw it was just Talyn. They smiled and waved, “I’ve finally figured something out! Joan’s made sure nobody’s listening, quick! Over here!”

Roman obliged, curious, and listened to Talyn enthusiastically explain an elaborate plan of escape. 

“It’s a great plan,” he commented when they were finished, smiling slightly.

“I know right? Just think, Ro! We’ll finally be able to escape this hellhole!” they exclaimed. Roman chuckled and replied,

“But do you think we’ll really pull it off?” he tilted his head slightly “I mean, it’s a wonderful idea, but think of the security! The only time we can ever escape is during a performance, and they would shoot us down in seconds!” 

“Not if we have speed and momentum on our side! Joan told me that tomorrow they have something perfect planned for us, just trust me!”

“Ok, ok, I trust you. We should rest, it’s late, and if this plan is to work, we can’t be teenage zombies, can we?” Roman laughed and replied, to which he earned a giggle from his friend.

“We should! G’night Ro!” Talyn agreed.

“Goodnight Tal,” Roman nodded, turning around to face the wall again. He frowned, and exhaled. He really hoped whatever godly force up there would be on his side. He hoped this plan would work.


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for guns. and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a sad one kids

“Virgil! Virgil!”

Sunlight was streaming through the entrance of the den, most of it blocked by the chocolate brown wings of a small child, who was currently pestering his brother to wake up. 

“5 more minutes!” Virgil groaned and rolled over, shielding his face with a midnight black, violet tipped wing. Thomas pouted at that, poking him again.

“But Virgil!! It’s been 5 minutes! I want to play!”

Virgil sighed and sat up, yawning, stretching, and turning to look at Thomas with a fond glare. He always wanted to play at this time, and as much as he hated it, he couldn’t exactly say no.

“Fine, fine, but only if I get to nap afterwards.” he rolled his eyes and smirked when he heard his brother cheer.

They stood up and, with Thomas leading, glides out of their home, landing on a branch in a neighbouring tree.

“So what should we do?? We could fly around the field, or glide through the forest-” Thomas spouted ideas, hopping from foot to foot. Virgil sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging

“We might as well do the first option. I don’t want mum telling me off because we got lost passed curfew in the deep dark forest.”

Thomas chuckled “Ok Mr Doom and Gloom, let’s go!” Virgil was about to protest, but stopped himself when he saw that his brother had disappeared. Instead, his breath caught in his throat for a second. What if he’d fallen? Was he ok? He was screwed wasn’t he-

His thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt when Thomas suddenly flew up into the sky, wings fully spread out. Only then did he notice the tips of his wings - they were golden, and shined like diamonds in the sun, which was still enveloping the landscape in its blinding embrace.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Virgil dived down, flapping his own wings but mostly gliding. His wings were duller than Thomas’s, nowhere near as magnificent. They were the colour you saw when you slept - whether it be eternally or temporarily. They were the colour of fear and confusion, and yet they were also a bright purple - multiple feathers in different shades gave an illusion of a sort of gradient, like a much needed light in the void. The purple was the only part that shimmered when the sun touched it, and he disliked it greatly.

“Virg! Virgil!” Virgil flew up and turned around, glancing down at his brother.

“Watch this!” Thomas laughed and flew up higher than his brother, spinning around in front of the sun. Virgil turned again and stared in both awe and envy.

“Hey! Showoff!” he yelled, but couldn’t help laughing himself. He was enjoying this.

Their laughter was cut short by the deafening sound nobody wanted to hear, that of a trigger being pulled. Before he knew it, Virgil was plummeting to the ground. He stared desperately at the sky, hoping to god this wasn’t happening. The sound of two more gunshots echoed in his ears, and he couldn’t see Thomas anymore.

“Look boys, bad luck.”

Virgil decided to concentrate on the sound of the people who had ruined everything, maybe he could replace his sorrow with rage.

“Ah, maybe that’s what made us shoot the good one.”

“Nevermind, what matters is, they have wings. It’s alive, we can use it for science. Throw it in the van, I’ll get the dead one so we can sell it.”

Virgil wanted to yell. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and fight and cry and struggle, but all he could do was slip into unconsciousness as he was thrown into a van and taken away from his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be up soon


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3's being weird with notes so fuck em but ye

Roman flew behind Talyn, relishing the feeling of wind streaming past his wings as they gradually gained momentum. It was the day of their planned escape, and ‘they were ready’ was an understatement. 

After a while of flying in a consistent circle pattern that they would occasionally cut through the middle of, Joan gave them the signal to start properly initiating the plan. In an instant, Talyn shot up, then dived, heading straight for the exit. Roman followed, swerving a bit to avoid the occasional person. 

Of course, as expected, the people in charge tried to stop them. They weren’t much of a threat, they just had to slap them with the large feathered appendages on their back and they were good, no big deal. It was when they made it outside, that they were a problem.

A row of people dressed in blue, presumably police or animal control, were waiting for them, guns drawn. Talyn glanced at Roman and angled their head to the left, as if to say ‘split up’. Roman nodded, and they both swerved in opposite directions, then they started flying towards the sky, where it would be safe. As they separated, the sound of gunfire started, signalling they’d been right to do so. Roman let out a sigh of relief, it was going exactly as planned.

Of course, it didn’t stay that way.

A bullet shot past inches away his wing, and Roman flinched, quickly turning around to see if Talyn was ok.

They weren’t.  
Joan glanced up at Roman and yelled,

“Roman! Quick! Escape before it’s too late!”

And he did just that. Adrenaline and fear forcing him onwards, he flew high, until he was in front of the sun, until the guns ceased to fire. Roman waited a bit longer, until he was sure it was safe, and kept flying, further and further away, never to return to that wretched place he was cursed to call home.

\---

Virgil hugged his legs, curled in on himself against the cold stone wall. Gylfie was gone. They’d taken her.

They’d both been expecting it, unfortunately. She’d told him not to worry too much over it, and they’d spent their last time seeing each other planning. Planning and planning and planning. Planning until they were sure Virgil would be able to experience freedom. 

It was so simple, so why did it seem so difficult? Virgil shook his head and curled in on himself more. He was not going to let all the time they spent go to waste. He just had to wait, then get it over with.

\---

“So, are we killing the unlucky one or testing it some more?”

“Testing it, what do you think? Black is such a rare wing colour, why waste it-”

“But Ryan, it just brings bad luck! We ended up having to leave the one with semblance to an elf owl down because Amber can’t handle a knife!”

“And that has no links to the ‘Unlucky’ one, Lexis. Just let it live, but possibly try a new experiment. I want to see in person what the bones of their wings look like…”

Virgil slowly stood up, the conversation the people were having echoing in his ears. Instinctively, he began to hide himself with his wings, but he stopped. He had to escape today, didn’t he? 

Well, he thought to himself, No time to hesitate now.

The door opened, and he flew immediately, onto the man who had made the mistake of letting him out. With a shriek, he scratched and clawed at their face, all his pent up anger coming out in a flurry of frantic movements. Once he’d knocked them over, he concentrated on flying for the exit, kicking the guy next to him in the face. He’d forgotten just how much they’d done to his wings - multiple feathers fell in his wake, and if he wasn’t sure he would die if he stopped, he probably would, it hurt to fly.

Eventually, the exit came into view. The sound of rapid footsteps behind him seemed much louder than they had been, the echo of the halls seeming to amplify. Virgil ignored it, putting more effort into flapping his wings to gain speed until finally, he clenched his eyes shut, and rose high into the sky. 

Slowly, Virgil turned around, opening his eyes slowly, and taking in the landscape below him. A field, and a large building. He shook his head, frowning, and flipped off the building before gliding away.


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wing bois meet

As the sun set, Virgil thought about looking for a place to stop, at least for the night.

He couldn't just dive into the ocean - he'd lost sight of land a while ago, he didn't know when exactly - but he knew for certain that he did not need his wings damaged any more than they were. 

He could've sworn he'd seen some wings on at least one of those terrible people he hadn't bothered to remember the names of, so he doubted he wasn't being followed.

To his relief, luck seemed to be on his side. Virgil gently moved so he'd swoop towards the island he'd found without putting too much strain on his wings. He landed with slight struggle anyway though, finding it ever so slightly difficult to balance on the smooth wet stone of the island. 

Shaking his head, Virgil looked around, analysing his surroundings. It was mostly a large stone hill with multiple ledges, and a field, though to get to the field you had to traverse a steep cliff. He'd landed next to a cave. It looked small but cosy, which he was thankful for, as it had began to rain.

Virgil made his way to the nearest ledge, taking note of the fact that he was limping a bit, and sat down, his legs dangling over the crashing waves, as he took a moment to process everything that had happened in the past few hours.

-

Roman yawned and examined the area around him. Sea, sea, and ocean. He groaned. His wings ached, night was on the horizon, could he not rest? Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it wasn't, as soon enough, he saw land in the distance. A large, bland, grey island. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

Roman dipped down slightly and landed on the peak, steadying himself in little to no time and noticing the advantage of his high position and taking a moment to examine his surroundings. It was mostly deserted, a semicircle of mountain that abruptly broke off into a massive green field. It was a sight to behold, truly. Much better than the dark, gloomy building he was used to.

About to curl up and rest, Roman stopped, his wings shuddering slightly, as he caught sight of a figure on a ledge below him. They had their back to him, so there was no chance of eye contact, but it wasn't just them that caught his eye. It was their wings - black as midnight, with a few violet specks here and there. They looked worn and messy, and he could've sworn a few feathers were missing. Of course, losing feathers wasn't a problem - that often happened in a frantic take off, or an overenthusiastic dive, but this was different. They looked torn, and even as if there was dried blood where they could've been, not from flying, but more like they'd been forcefully ripped out. The most apparent mark on their scarred wings, however, was a jagged scar on their left wing - spattered with dried blood, but it appeared to be healing, if incredibly slowly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Roman stood up and glided down to the other person. To hell if he was going to ignore such a blatantly abused boy.

Virgil shivered slightly when he felt a gust of wind pass over him, and he turned around. Behind him was a magnificent fellow, who despite being the most fabulous being he'd ever seen, scared him enough for him to leap about 10ft into the air and almost fall straight into the sea, had he not grabbed the edge of the ledge just in time. 

“What the fuck!”

“Oh- shit, sorry, uh-”

“Dude!” Virgil yelled, trying - and failing - to climb back onto the safety of the ledge, his wings flapping wildly in a desperate attempt as his nails scraped against the stone. Well fuck, he was going to die, drowning in the sea, just after he'd escaped the hell he'd been stuck in for years, god fucking damnit, fuck-

Roman winced, crouching down on one knee and gently grabbing the other person's wrist just as it slipped again - a second too late, and he would probably be in the freezing water. 

“There, I've got you,” he mumbled, helping him up. Virgil didn't thank him, instead he snatched his arm away from the taller boy and backed up, glaring daggers at him. 

“I could've died. Because of you.”

Roman chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck a bit. “Yeah, about that, sorry- I uh, wasn't expecting you to act that way. Haven't really met anyone new in a. Very long while.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, foot tapping irritably. Eventually, though, he just shook his head and started walking towards a cave Roman hadn't even noticed, as he'd been too preoccupied with almost killing then helping this guy. 

He stopped at the entrance, glancing over his shoulder at the more regal looking person. His wings were flamboyant and elegant, his clothing looked like they'd been pulled out of an old fashioned rich person shop. The only normal thing about him was his hair, which was a mess. Virgil rolled his eyes. Stupid.

“You coming?” He asked, not really expecting an answer, or caring. He didn't even wait for one, instead finding a comfortable corner and sitting in it, curling up in the fetal position, wings wrapped around him slightly, almost protectively.

Soon, Roman followed him in, taking a seat closer to the entrance. 

After a while of uncomfortable silence, he spoke up.

“So...where are you from?”

No reply.

“...Are you going to answer my questions? Make any conversations?”

Virgil still refused to reply, instead staring at the wall distantly, brooding. Roman sighed and curled up himself, embracing himself with his own feathered appendages and drifting off into a deep, but troubled sleep.

Virgil’s rest was a bit more fitful, but to hell if he was going to tell this random person who dressed like wannabe royalty about his problems. He probably wouldn't care.


	5. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bois suffer some more
> 
> also lots of mentions of death n stuff but u guys should know that by now

Bright yellow light shone onto the floor of the cave, directly in Roman's face. It was an unpleasant, rude awakening, to say the least.

Crows cawed above, and only then did he realise how hungry he was. When had he last eaten? He didn't know.

He glanced at Virgil, who, as if on cue, jolted awake, wide eyed. He would’ve asked him about it, but he'd given up with those sorts of questions the previous night, instead settling for a tired, “Did you sleep well?”

Virgil frowned, but nodded, standing up.

“Yeah. You?”

“Terribly. Speaking of terrible, I'm terribly hungry, how about you?” Roman sighed. Virgil nodded, and went to leave the cave, but Roman beat him to it, taking off way quicker than Virgil could even begin to try.

He aimed a swipe at one of the crows - he planned to grab it, then snap its neck when he landed - and missed. It bolted past his hand, feathers lightly brushing his fingertips. The other crows, as if on cue, squawked and flew away in all directions. 

Roman let out a grunt of frustration and flew back down. 

“Welp, Guess I'm not skilled in the art of hunting,” he said, scratching the back of his neck and chuckling nervously. Virgil just shrugged and smirked slightly.

“You are, however, incredibly skilled in the art of looking like a babbling idiot.” 

Roman gasped in mock offense, and tilted his head back a bit.

“Excuuuuuse me! I am the luckiest in the land! Why, it is you who is the cause of this!” he pointed at Virgil accusingly, who raised his eyebrows and took a step forward.

“And why would that be, Mr. Extra?”

“Well uh...it is rumoured, that your uh! Wings! They bring misfortune!”

“Well isn't that unfortunate?” Virgil replied, lightly stepping on Roman's foot, “Poor little princey, believing stupid superstitions!”

Roman rolled his eyes and huffed, gently kicking Virgil's foot off of his and striding forward, forcing the smaller person to back up a bit. “They are not superstitions! They are proven-”

“-by superstitious, vain, paranoid idiots like yourself.” Virgil eyed Roman up and down, before turning around on his heel. “Whatever, I don't see the point in this conversation. I didn't go flying into a flock of crows. Welp, thanks to you, we have no other choice!”

Roman tilted his head, shoulders slumping slightly in confusion.

“Eat dirt!” Virgil exclaimed and threw a handful of dirt into Roman's face. The fancy man shrieked and shook his head vigorously, glaring daggers at Virgil, who had collapsed onto the floor, laughing.

“Do you know how long that takes to wash out!? I ought to have let you fall into the s-!”

“Stop.” Virgil cut him off, voice suddenly serious. Was that fear?

“I will no-”

“We need to go.” Virgil stood up, gently shoving Roman out of the way and preparing himself to take off, with him or not.

Roman was about to reply, when he instead decided to look exactly where Virgil was looking. Three winged figures in the distance - why was he so scared of them? They didn't look scary!

“Why? They're not-”

“I said, we need to go, you fucking moron! Spread those goddamn wings and fly!” Virgil insisted, almost pushing Roman over the edge. He shoved him back, but unfolded his wings anyway.

“Fine, fine, I'm going.” He grumbled and flapped his wings, quickly catching a breeze and flying quite high into the sky. Had it been sunny, his golden tipped wings would be sparkling, but unfortunately, dark clouds were gathering. He glanced down to find Virgil was ahead of him slightly. He dived down to follow.

-

It didn't take long for the storm to start, and when it did, both of them had wished they hadn't start flying. Or, well, Roman thought that. Virgil didn't seem to be bothered by the storm itself, more by the reason they'd started flying. Weird. 

Roman flinched as more thunder rumbled just above them, and instead decided to watch the ocean below. Waves were crashing into each other, violently fighting like schoolchildren. 

After another while of silent flight later, the storm seemed to ease up. 

“Hey, we should take a break.” He said, glancing at Virgil, who shook his head.

“What, hover here, in the eye of the storm, and wait for them to capture and torture us? Fuck n-”

“Capture and torture? Those three could've helped us! Not everything is a threat!” Roman protested.

“I know those people!” Virgil yelled, “Not everything is friendly, sir idiot, so would you please open your eyes and think!? Hovering over the sea in the eye of the storm will only exhaust us. Then, we will die. So do you want to continue, or do you want to live up to your n-”

Virgil cut himself off with a startled shriek as something - or rather, someone - crashed into him, knocking him straight out of the air. Roman's eyes widened and he stared at the new person. He had medium sized black hair, menacing blue eyes, and large royal blue and white wings. 

Roman turned around and swerved out of the way, just in time for two other men to soar past him. He bared his teeth and grabbed one of their ankles, doing a loop in the air and flinging them into the water below. His friend went to attack, but the one that seemingly led the patrol shook his head and flew away. The smaller one glanced at Roman before exhaling and following him.

Roman frowned and stared at the waves, looking for any signs of his own friend.

-

Virgil panicked pretty much the moment he hit the water, his thoughts and heart racing immediately. He couldn't breathe at all, he was sinking, his wings didn't help at all - he was going to die. Just after he'd tasted freedom. 

However, he relaxed after a moment. He wasn’t falling faster than he could process anymore, which helped, but then he realised that this must be what everyone felt before they ultimately drowned.

It was sad really, when he thought about it. The ending nobody would like to a probably endearing story about escape and rebellion where the opposition ultimately wins. 

Tragic. Absolutely tragic. That's exactly what he was. Taken from his family, tortured for years, then killed when he finally escapes. 

Virgil exhaled, watching the bubbles rise, although it stung his eyes. Roman wouldn't save him. He'd probably left him for dead by now, all he'd even been to him was a douchebag. No problems there, no hard feelings at all. He understood completely.

As his thoughts began to make less and less sense, he tried to concentrate on the one thing he'd want to think about before he died. Probably his brother. Yes, definitely his brother. Thomas had been a ray of sunshine, and those horrible, horrible people had taken that from him. The one light in his life was gone, and now it was all black. Completely devoid of any colour. Black like his stupid, godforsaken, useless wings. 

Black, like what was beginning to dance in his vision.


	6. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching fish. also arguments

Virgil stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Wait, that was weird - wasn't he dead? He'd drowned, hadn't he?

Pushing his confused thoughts aside, Virgil lifted his head, examining his location with now wide eyes. It seemed he was in a clearing surrounded by trees, and he could distantly see a river cutting through the path in the distance - before his view of the area was obscured by a pair of legs. Oh.

Roman smiled slightly, noticing his friend was awake, and dropped the fish he was carrying, quickly shaking water off of him afterwards and reminding himself never to attempt to fish again.

Virgil glanced - or rather, glared, up at Roman, sitting up fully despite one of his wings seemingly not wanting to obey. He rolled his eyes and planted his gaze on the small, silver, wet meal in front of him. 

“You caught this.” He pointed at it, grimacing slightly. Roman nodded.

“If you don't want it, I can have it.” 

“Where did you catch this? I think you need a lesson on how to catch fish. Right now, it looks like you're the one who fell into the sea.”

“Well excuuuuse me Sergeant Sass!” Roman exclaimed, gasping in mock offense. Virgil sighed heavily in annoyance, standing up and shoving his companion aside.

“Watch and learn, Mr Moron.”

-

Roman stood over the water, waiting. Virgil watched, eyebrows raised, perched on top of a rock. So far, his hunting tactic was...boring, to say the least. As well as overcomplicated. 

“Dude, just go. Nobody's stopping you.” 

“I’d prefer it if you called me Roman, and I'm doing my best! Last time I rushed it we went without food completely!” Roman shot back, irritation adding a tinge to his tone. Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, Roman, step aside. I'm going to show you how it's done, the quick and easy way.” He stood up, spreading his wings - or, well, one of his wings. He blinked, looking at his other wing. It was bent at an awkward angle, and hurt to move. How had he not noticed that?

“Oh, yeah uh...forgot to tell ya, your wing’s kind of…” Roman started, chuckling slightly.

“...broken.” Virgil said, in a mixture of disbelief, disappointment and just a tiny bit of anger. He facepalmed, and jumped off of the rock, shoving Roman harshly. 

He stood at the edge of the water, making sure his shadow was nowhere near it, unlike Roman. He watched the figures underneath the surface, and, once he'd chosen his target, reached into the water and threw a fish onto the ground, silver droplets showering around them as he swiftly picked it back up and snapped it.

Then, he gave it to Roman, who was now gaping.  
"There. Enjoy your meal!" You didn't need to look at him to tell he was smirking, before he climbed back onto the rock.

"How...how did you do that? Where did you learn that?" Roman asked, staring at the fish, then at Virgil, who shrugged.

"Dunno, just remembered how. I'm not as idiotic as you seem to take me for, Incredibly ignorant imbecile."

"But...but how! You look like you were dragged backwards through a bush, how on earth are you so skilled?"

"Me and my brother used to hunt fish by the river. It's not a big deal." Virgil snapped. Roman blinked, but continued his questions.

"Your brother? Where is he? Did you fly away from home? You never told me about a brother!”

"Why should I?"

"Because if we're going to be friends-"

"Were not going to be fucking friends. Fuck off." Virgil hissed, narrowing his eyes. Roman took a step forward, forgetting there was a river in front of him, and fell in. 

"Oh, fuck."

Virgil’s scowl slowly twisted back into a smirk upon seeing him fall backwards into the river. He slipped off of the rock, picked up his fish and climbed back on, beginning to eat while he watched his companion crawl out of the water. It was truly a sight to behold. One that reminded him a bit too much of Thomas.

“Hey, Edgy McEdgeface! I asked you a question!” Roman yelled, quickly snapping Virgil out of his thoughts. He tilted his head slightly.

“What is it, oh regal one?”

“Well, I was considering carrying you for the next part of our journey, as a broken wing takes unbearably long to heal.” Roman said, making gestures that really weren't needed. Virgil nodded.

“Sure, I guess.”

Roman nodded back and Virgil slid down. Roman went to carry Virgil bridal style, to which he declined, so he instead let him climb onto his back. 

Taking off took a while, but eventually, they continued their journey. To where, they had no idea.

-

“Roman, do you actually know where we’re going?” Virgil asked after about an hour of flying, frowning. Roman crossed his arms.

“Do you?”

“No,” Virgil sighed, “but I’m not in charge of flying, and I don’t fancy getting lost.”

“Excuse me, I took you to that island while you were unconscious and half drowned, did I not?” Roman retorted, wings shifting indignantly. Virgil huffed and went back to watching over Roman’s shoulder.

Eventually, the clouds parted - why Roman had been flying above them, he had yet to ask - and the unmistakeable shape of roofs came into view.

“Civilisation!” Roman cried, fluttering his wings to emphasise his enthusiasm. Virgil shuddered.

“Is it necessary to go there? Couldn’t we just find another forest-” he began to ask.

“Nope!” Roman cheered and dived, abruptly, earning a loud yelp from Virgil, who clung onto his shirt for dear life. Roman laughed and flipped around so Virgil was clinging to his chest. He looked like a cat, it was honestly adorable.

“Roman! This isn’t fun anymore!” Virgil shrieked. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, when has anything been fun for you in the first place? You always see the need to nitpick at everything I do, when maybe I just don’t want to be a-”  
“Tree.” Virgil said, cutting a very confused Roman off.

“Uh, no I was going to say spoilsport,” he started, but stopped when something hit his wing - a tree. “Shit.”

Virgil began spreading his wings, trying to steady them, but to no avail, as Roman flipped over again, managing to raise them over a roof, but faltering and crashing - right into somebody’s back garden.

“God fucking damnit Roman,” Virgil groaned. Roman shrugged and sat up, subconsciously shielding his companion with his wing as something - or rather, someone - caught his eye. 

A man, probably barely taller than Virgil, was stood in the doorway, staring at the pair. He wore what looked like a blue polo shirt with a silver cardigan tied over his shoulders like a cape - a weird outfit choice, but he wasn’t judging. Roman watched the man with narrowed eyes, as he slowly reached for his pocket and dialed a number on his phone.

“Logan, you need to come here, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to read this chapter on Tumblr:  
> https://cup-of-blue.tumblr.com/post/166257432153/take-flight-prologue
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> Fanart would make me happy tbh-  
> also comments and judos encourage me to continue!


End file.
